


Mr. Witt

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Elliott is tranquil fury incarnate in this, Grief/Mourning, Hacking, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Character Death, Queer Character, Revenge, Well for most of it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Mirage flips Hammond Robotics a second middle finger.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Mr. Witt

**Author's Note:**

> As excited as I am about the Season 6 map, I'm bummed they're removing the Mirage Voyage. Maybe because it's Elliott's ship. But I'm excited about the rest of it!
> 
> The first part of this was super duper fun to write. Then I took a break for dinner and the quality went down. I'm sorry!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“He’s in there.” Mirage looked up at the sound of Bangalore’s voice. She was down the hall, talking to someone.

_ Of course she’s talking to someone, Eliott. How idiotic are you? _

He winced. The self-loathing thoughts had started at the funeral. Mirage remembered standing in the back of the room, listening to Gibraltar’s beautiful speech. He refused to let anyone do it.

“Elliott Witt?” A crisp woman in a brown skirt entered his quarters. Her lips were pursed together, an eyebrow raising at the memorabilia. Mirage blinked, shoulders hunched. He didn’t stand up.

“Who are you?”

“Cheryl Amacci, legal department head for Hammond Robotics.” Mirage chuckled sickly.

“Right. You’re the woman who tried to restrain Revenant.” He looked up at her and smirked. “I hear he’s gone missing. What a shame.”

“Yes.” He couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic. “But this meeting isn’t about him. It’s about you, Mr. Witt.”

“Oh? And what does Hammond Robotics want with me?”

“We…” Cheryl fiddled with her watch. Holographic blueprints suddenly filled the room. Mirage looked around, vaguely interested. “Hammond Robotics is currently putting together a new project on Talos. A revolution in the aerospace industry.”

“Okay…” Mirage tilted his head to examine one of the blueprints. There were so many flaws, but he didn’t point any of them out. “Again, what does this have to do with me?” His eyes sparkled in realization. “Have you come to offer me a job?” Cheryl laughed sharply, waving the holograms away

“No. But we still need you to provide us something.” Mirage didn’t like where this was going. “According to our records, you own a boat out there. The...Mirage Voyage?”

“Yes.”

“Unfortunately, it is now encroaching on Hammond property. We need you to move it.” Cheryl’s mouth stretched into a fake smile. He scowled.

“So...I just lost my best friend, the man I loved more than anything--what?” Her nose wrinkled. Something flared inside Mirage, something he’d never felt before.

“I didn’t realize you were…”

“I don’t know what I am.” He slowly got to his feet. Cheryl suddenly looked very frightened. “All I know is your pet tried to kill Crypto. And maybe he succeeded.” Mirage’s eyes flashed dangerously. “We’ll never truly know. I will move the boat, but when I decide to.” The woman in front of him was quiet for a moment.

“I’m not saying you have to move it today. Just get it out by August 18th.”

“Pleasure.” Mirage started to leave, then turned to look Cheryl in the eye. “I burned his body, by the way. After Loba destroyed his source code, it was pretty easy.” He stormed out, leaving her in shock.

For the second time in a month, the cameras shut down. Mirage remembered standing there, hugging Wraith and shaking. Bangalore came over.

“Don’t let anyone touch him.” His voice was scratchy from screaming.

“Lifeline has to if you want this in-house.” Mirage nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine.”

When they got back to the ship, he snapped. Plates were smashed, bottles thrown into the wall and shattered. A door nearly got pulled off its hinges. The only space Mirage didn’t disturb was Crypto’s quarters.

The others gave him a wide birth. They’d all lost people too. They understood. But…

They’d never actually dated. Mirage wanted to ask him. He might have the night of Crypto’s death. Now he never could.

These thoughts swirled in his mind as he wandered the halls of the Mirage Voyage. The ship’s engines hummed through the wooden floor. The ghost of a smile lingered on his face.

He remembered how stunned they were. Bangalore said a few words he didn’t feel like repeating. Wattson’s eyes lit up with joy. Pathfinder parked himself at the bar excitedly. And Crypto...he didn’t know what to think of it. He just stood in the corner, sulking. But Mirage saw the smile he was fighting back.

His watch beeped. Everything was ready.

Their new toys were still functioning...for now, at least. But every time a change was made, Mirage got a notification. And when they finished, he would destroy Hammond from within. Using the code Tae Joon Park created.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually had to remind myself Crypto is still alive in canon. What does that say about this?
> 
> Edit (8/26): Okay, I kind of hit Mirage's sexuality on the head. Did not mean to do that, but yay!


End file.
